guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Anvil of Dragrimmar
Overview Summary #Escort Outrunner Remlok to the Anvil of Dragrimmar within the depths of the sepulchre. #Defeat the Remnant of Antiquities guarding the Anvil of Dragrimmar. #See Outrunner Remlok for your reward. Obtained from :Outrunner Remlok in Drakkar Lake Reward :*5,000 XP :*1,250 Gold Dialogue :"You've got the look of one who understands Dwarves. Yes I think you'd be more suitable. Listen to my tale: :After many years of searching I have tracked down an artifact of great import to the Dwarven people... the '''Anvil of Dragrimmar'. Some say the Great Dwarf himself stood at this anvil forging great and powerful weapons, much as he forged our people. Alas, time clouds the stories and the anvil's resting place was lost. But we know it lies in wait for the time when our people will need it once again.'' :We believe that time is nigh, and my research has led me here. I tried to explore the depths of the '''sepulchre', but the traps befuddled me. At heart I'm a fighter, not a thinker. I need someone with me to navigate the traps and the strength to brave the terrors below to escort me to the anvil. If you've a will help, the Dwarven people would be eternally indebted to you."'' ::Accept: "I'll forge ahead." ::Reject: "I'm not a thinker, either. I just hit things." Reward Dialogue :"It's true then. The anvil exists! I dared not hope, but... This is great work you've done, friend. As I meditate here I may learn to be a better smith, to be able to help my people in their coming travails. Take this as a sign of the gratitude owed ye by the entire Dwarven nation, friend." Walkthrough This Dungeon consists mostly of finding "Proofs" on the floor in various parts of the Dungeon in order to unlock gates to go further in. For example, to open the gates of Kinship, your must find the "Proof Of Kinship" located elsewhere in the Dungeon. There is a short second level to the Dungeon, where the Anvil is located. To get to it, you must defeat a powerful level 29 boss. It is highly recommended to take a few good interrupt rangers with you. Preferably a hero or friend. The end-boss is much easier with interrupters while others go in for the kill. The Anvil's skill Diamondshard Mist will create AoE circles to appear (most likely on your party) and cause damage from Diamondshard Grave. It is advised to move out of the AoE as Grave does massive damage and bleeding. If not interrupted enough, there will be many circles around your party, increasing the difficulty of staying alive. Try your best to interrupt the Mist. Notes If you find that Remlok has become stuck, carry on with the quest and when you go through the portal to the next level of the dungeon, Remlok will reappear with your party and will continue to follow. Also, if Remlok dies anywhere in the mission, he will resurrect when the party gets close enough after being wiped, or just come back when you zone. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Repeatable quests